notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp of Ard-Galen
Echad Ard-Galen was the main war-camp of the Feanorians in the Anfauglith.Maedhros the Tall kept up cavalry here to keep the wide plains free of Orc intrusions from the Ered Engrin. Places of note *aqueduct *Barracks *'Canteen' *ditch *ecercise fields *Guardhouses *'Headquarters' *Headquarter's street *Heavy weapons and artillery storage *Horses Healer *Latrines *'main Gate' *'main street' *officer's street **captain's homes *'Public business place': **Abode: **Alchemist : Potions and Scrolls, operated by Ganath the greedy, a Dwarf from Nogrod **Alchemist: operated by Mausir the chemist, a feanorian Noldo. **Alchemist: operated by Kwesla the chaotic, a displaced dwarf from one of the eastern Houses (in truth a wayled proto-hobbit) **Alchemist:Operated by Wellun, an easterling wisewoman of the folk of Uldor. **Armoury:Operated by Tarcalos the Grim, a Feanórean Noldo **Armoury: operated by Dakhâd the handsome, a dwarf from Nogrod. **Armoury:operated by Mauglin the Grumpy, a Dwarf from Belegost. **Armoury: Operated by Chóndar the Ugly, an easterling from the house of Bór ( in truth a half-orc) **Black market: operated by Dragol the fair, a wayward Avar from Eol's people **Black market:Operated by Durwast the shifty, an Easterling from the House of Uldor. **Black market:Operated by Khithor, a freed Thrall-elf born in Angband (in truth a half-orc) **Black market: Operated by Lóhag the awful, an easterling of Uldor's folk (in truth a half-troll) **General store: operated by Billawa the friendly, a deplaced Proto-hobbit. **General store: operated by Lîriel the comely, a Sinda from the Falas. **general store: operated by Ringwin, an Easterling of the House of Bór. **Generalstore : operated by Snâfim the Midget, a wayward Petty-dwarf **Home **House **Koron of Illuvatar : an improvised Sanctuary tended by Ludhwin the Humble, a Fingolfinian Anustar. **Koron of the Valar:an improvised shrine operated by Gunnaur, a former Feanorian Warrior turned Anustar. **Koron of the Maiar: an improvised shrine operated by Delil the pure, a laiquendi from Ossiriand (in truth a half-elf) **Loremaster : books and scrolls operated by Bosk the wise, a displaced Dwarf from Dúrin's folk. **Magician : Amulets, Rings,staves,Wands.Operated by Aglarel Starshine, a Sinda from Doriath. **Magician: operated by Begîn the great, a Dwarf of Nogrod. **Magician: operated by Inglach, a human of the house of Hador who was a pupil of the Noldo-mystics of Hithlum. **Magician: operated by Ariel the Sorceress, a Noldo-wise **Weaponsmith:Arndal the Beast-slayer a feanorian Noldo. **Weaponsmith: operated by Oglin Dragonslayer, a dwarf from Belegost. **Weaponsmith: operated by Isilmakar, a freed former Virtinoldo born in Angband ( in truth a half-troll) **weaponsmith: operated by Tarl Beastmaster, a Dwarf from Belegost. *Quarters **Guard quarters **Special forces ***standart bearers ***Cavalry quarters ***Scout quarters **staff quarters *Safekeep **Prisons *storehouses **grain storehouses **meat storehouses *Sewers *'Supply office' *'Towers' *Tribunal *wall *Wells *Workshops **metalworkers **Woodworkers Inhabitants: These camps were not only populated by Noldor but also by mortal men (Beorians, Hadorians as well as Beleriandic Easterlings) in their service.Allied Sindar , non-feanorian Noldor, freed Thrall-elves and visiting dwarven traders all may have been possible regulars. Fingon the Valiant Maedhros Notes Original names: Bilbo the friendly - Billawa Buggerby the great - Begîn Darg-low the Grim - Tarcalos Decado the handsome - Dakhâd Delilah the pure - Delil Drago the fair - Dragol Durwin the shifty - Durwast Ga-nat the greedy - Ganat Gunnar the Paladin - Gunnaur Histor the Goblin - Khitor Inglorian the mage - Inglach Ithyl-mak the beastly - Isilmakar Kon-dar the ugly - Chóndar Lo-hak the awful - Lóhag Ludwig the Humble - Ludhwin Lúthien Starshine - Aglarel Starshine Lyar-el the comely - Lîriel Mauser the chemist - Mausir Oglign Dragonslayer - Oglin Rincewind the chicken - Ringwin Snafu the midget - Snâfim Wizzle the chaotic - Kwesla The description of the camp's public Forum is inspired by the town-level of the Angband Roguelike Category:Camp Category:Fortress Category:Beleriand